Villain het drabbles
by Jadeile
Summary: So far, this contains 12 drabbles with different villain hetero pairings. This may get more later. Just look inside for the pairings so that I don't have to list them here.
1. NamixArlong

**A/N:** Hi guys! It's no like you're interested, but I actually translated these drabbles because I wanted to give these as presents to people on opvillainhet -club in deviantart.

**EDIT:** I replaced the old ones with betaed versions.

* * *

NamixArlong

Nami was sure that she had finally lost her mind. 

She had been freed from Arlong's grasp as had her village. The freedom which she had always wanted more than anything had finally been achieved. She had thought that with that, she would also receive peace of mind, but she was wrong.

Nami was more often than not having dreams about Arlong. While it was not surprising that she was still unable able to completely let go of the past, the reason Nami was questioning her sanity was the quality of her dreams.

When she had been Arlong's slave she had nightmares of him almost every night. Sometimes they were re-enactments of things that actually happened and others they were dark creations of her imagination, but they were all nightmares nonetheless.

But the dreams Nami had nowadays were something entirely different.

In these dreams Arlong wasn't the evil one who haunted her, but instead something that Nami desperately wanted to reach. Arlong seemed so far away, when she wanted nothing more than to be embraced by his strong arms. But Nami was never able to reach him; she was always left on the shore while the sharkman drifted away. Usually she would shout his name and stretch her hand so that Arlong could grab it and take her with him. Their hands never met, at which point Nami would wake up, feeling very empty inside.

She felt that when she had achieved her freedom, she had lost something more important.


	2. ArlongxBellemere

**ArlongxBellemere **

Arlong was sitting quietly in his private quarters, deep within his ship. His new navigator, Nami, had left the ship about half an hour ago, after the two of them had reached an understanding of what Arlong wanted. Finally, the sharkman had time to think about the recent occurrences thoroughly.

What was bothering him was one little thing, one event, a certain person. Her name was Bellemere.

What Arlong had collected from what had happened was that Bellemere was Nami's adoptive mother. She had a violent and rude personality, but also a strong heart full of love. A love stronger than what most of those pitiful creatures called humans had.

Arlong was happy that he had the chance to get rid of her. He was cynically amused that love was the reason she had died, because that was precisely the strongest weakness of humans.

But...

Arlong just couldn't forget her vine red hair and eyes that sparkled from anger. He couldn't get rid of the feeling he got from the way she had held her head high and looked her death in the eyes with pride. He couldn't shake off her last words.


	3. EnelxConis

**EnelxConis**

Enel was following closely how his people led the Blue Seas invaders to their doom. A lithe and petite Skypiean girl showed them a ship which would help them "save" their mates from God's, meaning his, land. The pirates were thanking her enthusiastically before they decided to point out the strangeness of her behaviour. Well, was that the smartest thing to do? 

Enel lifted an eyebrow when the girl collapsed and began to cry. She apologized to the Blue Sea invaders for knowingly sending them into danger, explaining to them that she had no choice in the matter. Well, that was the case, but Enel didn't really like it when people said things like that out loud. She needed to be punished.

Lightning struck, but Gan Fall rescued the girl. Enel frowned, feeling a little irritated, and was about to give it another shot but decided otherwise. The girl would live.

Why so? Because she had made it clear that she had a proper instinct for self-preservation, even having the nerve to sacrifice her newfound friends in order to save herself. She was smart.

Enel liked that. He liked the girl. She would live.


	4. EnelxNami

**EnelxNami**

Enel hardly remembered the names of people. There were a few exceptions when they were irritating or famous, but the common people were harder to remember because God called them whatever he pleased. For example, Commoner One was a good name for a person Enel couldn't care less about. It was easy to remember. 

Faces on the other hand tended to stick in his mind like glue, which was a bit irritating seeing as Enel's head was full of nameless faces. There were hundreds of Commoners.

When Monkey D Luffy expelled Enel from his empire, the number of Commoners increased. Why would he have to remember anyone he left behind? There was no reason, and that was why he erased the names without regret.

But there was one name that stood out, one Enel felt sorry for not remembering on his way to Fairy Vearth. He couldn't remember the name of that orange haired girl.

That girl was different from the Commoners. She had been a coward and a traitor, but at the same time had proved herself intelligent. It was one of the few characteristics that Enel appreciated. The girl's looks had also pleased him.

Enel wished that girl had come with him to Fairy Vearth so that he would have been able to ask her name.


	5. JangoxKaya

**JangoxKaya **

Jango was sitting at a bar, thinking about his situation.

His crew had left him. His captain had lost and was in jail. He had a bounty on his head. He didn't have a ship. He had no place to go. He didn't even know what he should do now.

And it was all the fault of a bunch of kids; Monkey D Luffy and his crew, a couple of little village kids, and a sick girl. The Great Hypnotist Jango had lost to them! Awkward much?

But no matter how pessimistic Jango tried to be, he just couldn't forget how brave the girl had been. She just had that something. Kaya's attitude fascinated him.

Smiling at the memory, Jango lifted his mug to his lips. He would think of something.


	6. KayaxKuro

**KayaxKuro**

Kaya couldn't help feeling a little weird. She was stirring her tea and sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for Usopp. But that wasn't what was weird. 

What was weird was that even thought Kaya could clearly see that Usopp adored her, though he was probably trying to hide it, she didn't feel anything in return. She was a bit flattered, at most because Usopp thought she was special, but that was all there was. She hadn't even considered trying to reciprocate.

It wasn't as if Usopp wasn't nice or smart or good looking, all the normal standards of a potential boyfriend. He was even the same age as her. All in all, he should have been perfect for Kaya, no matter how you looked at it.

But no.

Kaya liked Usopp as a friend, but no more than that. And the girl knew the reason why.

"Kaya-sama? Would you like more tea? Or anything else?" Kurahadore asked from the doorway.

"No thank you, Kurahadore-san," Kaya answered with a smile. The man nodded and left. Kaya lifted her right hand to her cheek and sighed with a dreamy smile on her face.

She was in love with someone else.


	7. PeronaxUsopp

**PeronaxUsopp**

Perona wasn't a nice girl. She liked how she was able to boss others around and do whatever she wanted. She also liked how people crawled in front of her with no will to live after she did her little tricks on them. 

Perona was a demanding girl. She made completely sure that she always got what she wanted, when she wanted. She stood her ground in any situation and always got something out of it. No one argued with her and if someone did, it was fixed with a little negative ghost-related lesson.

Perona was a lonely girl. She always got what she wanted and had her way on every matter, but she had no one who really understood her. She had no one she couldn't boss around. She lacked a challenge, something to make her heart beat faster, the person who could take anything she threw at him; the man who would finally tame her.

There was no one in Thriller Bark who Perona would accept. No one whose legs didn't shake after meeting her. No one who would compliment her.

"Why?! Why aren't you on your knees already?! The ghost touched you! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! I'M ALREADY NEGATIVE!!"

Or perhaps…


	8. UsoppxPerona

**UsoppxPerona**

Thriller Bark was a long way behind and the Strawhats were traveling towards new adventures. Usopp was relieved that the nightmare was over, but at the same time his heart was tearing apart over another feeling. The feeling was familiar and Usopp thought he even recognized it, but he had to have been wrong because, when thinking about it logically, that feeling and Thriller bark should have nothing in common. 

That feeling just couldn't be longing, because what could there be on that nightmare ship that Usopp could be longing for?

The answer came to him quicker than Usopp would have liked. He would have also liked that it had never come at all, because it complicated things in more ways than one.

He missed Perona.

It made no sense because Perona was an enemy, also very scary. Scary in that monster under the bed or in closets kind of way. Taking that into consideration she should have been the last person in the world that Usopp should be missing.

Well, she was pretty in her own way. Different from Kaya or other girls Usopp knew. And the way she had looked at him when he had figured out her weakness... or how a glimmer of admiration had sparkled in her eyes when Usopp triumphed over her negativity with his...

Usopp really wanted to go back to Thriller Bark.


	9. CrocodilexRobin

**CrocodilexMiss All sunday/Nico Robin**

Nico Robin had been only 16 years old when she joined Baroque Works. A teenager and desperate. Ready for anything, so long as she got some shelter.

Anything at all.

Crocodile always knew how to take advantage of every situation. When a desperate girl came to him, wanting in Baroque Works, Crocodile was able to make a contract more beneficial to him than what he would get with someone like, say, Bon Kurei.

"Miss All Sunday?"

"Yes?"

"Come to my room tonight."

"... ...as you wish."

Crocodile also remembered not to use Nico Robin's true name when he wanted some special service from her.

Nico Robin didn't work much during the days, but she made up for it at night.


	10. NamixHatchan

**NamixHatchan**

Arlong had ordered his crew to be somewhat nice to Nami. Nami was one of them and thus, shouldn't be treated much differently. Too bad that while Fishmen were generally nice to each other, they also had more violent ways of socializing such as pushing and hitting one another. They assumed that they could roughhouse Nami this way too, if she was to be considered one of them.

The only exception was Hatchan, who hardly hit anyone, especially Nami. In fact, he even defended her slightly when he was around while she was being harassed. Though he was really only following Arlong's order to be nice to her, little Nami still thought that the octopusman was defending her. It was why she liked him a lot more than the others.

Hatchan never understood that. He also didn't have a clue as to who would sometimes place a garland on his head while he was asleep. But whoever that person was, Hatchan was happy to wake up to the smell of flowers.


	11. AlvidaxCoby

**AlvidaxCoby**

"Coby! What are you wasting time for? Get up and go do your chores, slacker!" Alvida shouted, lifted her club and slammed it against Coby's hammock, sending the pink-haired boy flying to the floor. Alvida sneered nastily, but then blinked confusedly as the boy didn't get up whining and holding his head.

Coby just stayed with his face pressed on the floor, breathing unevenly. Alvida walked next to the boy and used her foot to roll him onto his back. She saw his sickeningly flushed cheeks and eyes closed in pain. Coby obviously had a fever.

"You slacker, just trying to get away from doing your chores..." Alvida said quietly and eyed the boy lying on the floor. Her reddened lips formed a thin line and her eyebrows knitted together; she was having an inner battle with herself. Finally, she put her club down and turned back to Coby.

"...you wouldn't be of any use while sick…" Alvida muttered and lifted the boy in her arms, putting him back into his hammock. Staring at Coby's fevered face for a moment, she smiled a little without realizing it and brushed a strand of hair off his face.

"I better get the doctor..." the woman mumbled. She turned on her heels and grabbed her club, marching out of the room. Later she would deny the whole thing, not admitting it ever happened, but the truth was there in the back of her mind.


	12. CobyxAlvida

**CobyxAlvida**

Helmeppo asked Coby once in awhile as to what he was thinking about when he suddenly spaced out, not reacting to anything the others said. Coby would answer that he was thinking about Luffy.

Garp always nagged loudly, sometimes using the help of his fists, when Coby dozed off in the morning. He just couldn't understand what was keeping the boy up all night long, leaving him like a zombie by morning. Coby would answer that he had lost track of time while studying, staying up the whole night.

During lunch break, one could sometimes catch him playing with his food instead of eating it. He wasn't asked, but would suddenly state that he was just thinking back to a certain swordsman who had been tied to a pole and had nothing to eat for a long time.

Coby would never tell the truth about what exactly made him space out, stake awake all night long and play with his food. He would have preferred to make himself believe he wasn't kind of missing that club connecting with his head when he slacked off. He didn't want to admit that he sort of made up chances like that on purpose in the hopes of getting that hit on his head. But it never came, which made Coby wistful and at times, a bit bit sad, too.

He was living his dream, so why was he missing his nightmare?


End file.
